The present invention relates to dynamic presentations of static chart displays, and more particularly, to controlling dynamic presentations of static chart displays.
The abundance of information generated in today""s computer world is ever-increasing. Databases and spreadsheet programs assist in storing and entering data in a variety of categories. Data analysis typically utilizes some form of graphical displays of stored data. Most graphical displays represent either discrete time intervals, or a summary of chosen data from multiple time intervals.
Charts of discrete time intervals are, by nature, mere snapshots of data. These chart displays of historical data are thus difficult to view and understand in order to see trends in the data. Further, a series of related charts that display similar data but vary by some criterion, e.g., days, are tedious to view, especially when there are large numbers of charts. When related charts are displayed together, e.g., across a desktop display of a computer system, identifying the correlation among the charts is difficult, and even when viewed separately but consecutively, such as in a slide show, the display is normally choppy and difficult to control. Thus, viewers are required to remember information from each static chart/display over a large number of charts. Such requirements result in a less intuitive method of display. Summary displays are somewhat more intuitive than individual static displays. However, as summary charts, they do not usually provide the level of detail that individual static charts provide.
A need exists for controlling how the chart data is viewed for assisting in interpreting trends during chart analysis. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides method and system aspects for controlling a dynamic display of static chart data. The aspects include obtaining data from first and second static charts, displaying data from the first static chart as a beginning chart, and adjusting the displayed data from the first static chart to visually indicate a change in the data required by the data from the second static chart as an ending chart in a direction and with a delay based on a selected display control event. Display control events include play forward, play reverse, fast forward, fast reverse, slow forward, slow reverse, and stop.
The present invention provides a beneficial, meaningful way to adjust the display of data variations among related, static charts to achieve more flexibility during displayed data transitioning. Through progressive displaying of intermediate charts, the impression of continuity and an intuitive understanding of chart relationships are given. Discrete steps in data collection are visualized in a chosen direction and with a chosen delay between displays to increase user control over the display. These and other advantages of the aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood in conjunction with the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.